


4419.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Day 5, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Perjalanan menembus kemacetan tidak selamanya buruk, Seongwu pikir.





	4419.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah swing entertainment (dulu ymc entertainment). judul berasal dari lagu milik stray kids. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Macet panjang, katanya.

Seongwu berdecak kesal. Tidurnya harus terganggu karena bus yang terhenti di tengah jalan. Mobil-mobil sekitar mereka tidak ada yang bergerak. Dari desas-desus yang didengarnya di sekitar kemacetan diakibatkan karena pohon yang tumbang akibat badai. Rintik-rintik hujan masih turun perlahan, mencumbui bumi dan kaca bus tanpa kenal lelah. Beberapa orang lebih memilih meringkuk menangkal dinginnya AC. Namun bagi Seongwu, dinginnya AC itu belum seberapa dibandingkan perasaan gelisahnya.

Minhyun akan menggantungnya terbalik jika ia terlambat.

Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Parahnya lagi, _power bank_ nya tertinggal di rumah. Helaan napas kasar itu kembali terdengar sebelum matanya menatap jendela luar. Pemandangan masih konstan.  Belum ada tanda-tanda bus akan bergerak lagi. Kemudian menoleh ke kanan, mendapati lelaki asing berambut merah muda yang terlelap di sisinya. Wajahnya manis, mengingatkannya pada bayi sekalipun tubuh itu bongsor. Ia tertidur dengan tenang tanpa peduli bahwa sekitarnya ribut mengeluhkan kemacetan.

Yang membuat dua pertanyaan timbul di benaknya. Satu, sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sebelahnya? Dua, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tidur _setenang ini_?

Dan menatap pemuda itu terlelap, dengan dada yang naik turun perlahan dan gumaman aneh yang sesekali melintasi telinga, entah mengapa membuatnya tenang. Mungkin karena presensi pemuda asing ini yang menyenangkan tanpa perlu berusaha. Mungkin karena igauan pemuda ini lucu. Atau mungkin perasaan gemas yang menyeruak, merekah perlahan-lahan di dadanya.

Mungkin perjalanan menembus kemacetan tidak sepenuhnya buruk, Seongwu pikir.

 

 

 

 

Daniel terbangun saat bangku sebelahnya kosong dan bus berhenti. Sekitarnya sudah sepi. Setidaknya ia bersyukur tidak perlu sampai dibangunkan kondektur seperti terakhir kali, atau terbangun saat bus sudah berada sangat jauh dari destinasi. Memalukan sekali. Tergesa ia menegakkan punggung. Tasnya aman, untungnya. Barang bawaannya tampaknya aman, nanti akan diperiksanya di halte seraya menunggu Jisung menjemput.

Sampai secarik kertas jatuh dari tangannya dan Daniel memungutnya. Seingatnya ia tidak memegang kertas apapun sebelum terlelap. Apa? Siapa? Dibukanya kertas tersebut karena penasaran dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum geli saat membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

 

_@ongseongwu in kkt_

_chat me ;)_

[***]


End file.
